The Princess and Her Glaive
by LovefromEostre
Summary: Love can find its ways through the smallest of holes, even for the most closed off of people. What if Kingsglaive did not end as it truly did? What if Nyx actually survived, heeding to orders from King Regis upon his departure?
1. Chapter 1

I never stood out. I never really did. I was always inferior to him; always lagging behind a few steps. I wasn't as cool and social as he nor was I strong in the physical aspect. Although born under the same paternal and maternal figures, I shared no power running through the Lucii bloodline as did he. And if I had power, it was mediocre. Thus, because of this, I was considered delicate; a fragile sight. Was it fate that bound me to such an insignificant path?

"Hey, Leo," His distinct voice-a deep monotonous voice-interrupted the deep trance I was previously under. "Are you ever going to take your nose out of those books and go out for once?"

"I would…if it didn't require all my efforts to get up and move. Just listening to you requires too much of the little effort I have." There was a low snort in response to my satirical retort.

"It's hard being me, dear brother."

"Impossible."

"Combating sarcasm with sarcasm? How original."

To him, I was that typical antisocial bookworm who closed herself off from the outside world, much to our father's objection. Throughout the conversation, not once did I pry my eyes from the tiny words on the thin pages to look my brother in the eye. I felt his eyes piercing through the back of head but after a long silence, he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted from me.

"Have it your way like _always_. Just know I won't be back until after dinner to save your ass from whatever drama you're in today."

A low 'mhm' escaped my lips as the sound of his footsteps against the marble flooring grew distant. When I thought I was left to my own life-decisions, the sound of his obnoxious voice returned.

"And try to not stress the old man by getting into trouble. You know how he-"

"I know how he gets, Nocty. Trouble always seems to find me some how…"

"What was that?"

"I will see you later tonight!" He was cut off by my abrupt response to his unusual naggy behavior today. With this, Noctis quickly shut the door in an unnecessarily loud fashion to signal his departure. After another few silent moments, I pry my eyes from the text I was currently reading and quickly stride to the large open balcony on the other side of the room. I come to an abrupt stop at the ledge, watching as Noctis approaches his awaiting friends just down below from where I was standing.

From the ledge of the balcony, I watched the interaction between Noctis and his friends with pure jealousy. Although they didn't pay no mind to me, I watched them more than they thought. Prompto Argentum, the youngest of the four, not much younger than I as a matter of fact, was the lively one of the pack. The way he would jump into a conversation, and I mean literally, in hopes of dominating the conversation from either his latest pictures or chocobos. Standing nonchalantly next to him was Ignis Scientia, the most sensible of the four. I began to notice that he would always enter some sort of weird thinking pose when he was collectively analyzing a situation. However, I was in no place to judge. In other cases, he would simply push his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. Turning my head to the large glaive, Gladiolus Amicitia, I peer at his jawline, closely scrutinizing the faint new cut permanently scarred on his face. I was unfazed at the new scarring, unlike the first time, knowing that every time I saw him, a new one had appeared.

"Is that a Leo I see?"

The sudden call of my name drags me from the inner reaches of my mind and back into reality. I look down to meet, what seemed to me like, intimidating eyes staring directly at my dumbfounded face. Clearly flustered, I pulled my head back from the ledge in a frantic motion as a bazillion thoughts and questions jumbled within my head. _Did they notice me watching? Was I staring too intently? They might think I'm more of a stalker than I am a princess. Although, maybe I was giving them a weird face. Daddy always tells me I have a pretty face though...but then again, he's my dad, he has to say things like that._ The feeling of anxiety raced throughout my body. The idea of having to interact with people other than my family was simply more than I could handle.

"Uh, um, yup! Just a Leo ya' know…nothing going on...just watching them...nice birds…"

Her voice trailed off at the end for there was an awkward silence; only the rustling sounds of the foliage on the trees was present.

Scuttling away from view, I threw myself upon the luxurious cushion while I began to dread my unlady-like appearance in front of familiar faces. _Oh my...if Father had heard me…_ I shuddered on the cold surface beneath me as my frail hand reached for the sole comfort near me; a book. Subconsciously opening to a random page, I pear into the contents in which I regretted.

 _As the sun began to rise the feeling of humanity slowly seeped from Phelan's body. He was beginning to lose his sanity, this time permanently, and no longer could he remain by beside Finn's side. With every second the sun would rise, the less time he could have with her and the more the demon's features grew prominent on his visage._

 _Finn had frantically appeared from the rocky entrance, seeing that Phelan's back was facing towards her. She was hesitant at first, but slowly approached Phelan's kneeling form. Her silk dress swept across the healthy verdure beneath her feet while the green luminescence of menulis flower highlighted the outlines of her body. As she neared his weakened form, the gap had suddenly closed between her and him for he pinned her to the ground, his furry hand crushing her throat._

" _I love you, Finn. I wish I didn't want to kill you."_

Slamming the book shut, I immediately placed the book back down on the leather couch without a word coming from my mouth. I was hoping to erase the unintended spoiler from my head, but to no avail, I sat in utter defeat. As I was drowning in my own despair, a soft knock on the door was audible. The door swung open gently and I peered over my shoulder to meet the eyes of a kind and familiar maid.

"Good morning, Princess Leyanette, I'm sorry to interrupt your time. King Regis requests your presence in the throne room." Her voice was warm and polite, my lips forming a tender smile in response.

"Thank you, I will head there immediately." We both exchange a warm greeting to each other before I excused myself from the room. I walked hurriedly to the throne room, which was a small ways from where I was previously resting and paused in front of the large grandiose doors. The guards narrowed their eyes through the small slit of their helmet causing me to tense a bit but quickly bowed in apology when realizing who I was. The two guards then pushed the heavy doors, revealing my father, perched on his throne, along with the council sitting high on both sides of the room. The sound of the large doors closing behind me as I cautiously walked in caused me to flinch. This reaction of mine earned a couple chuckles in the room, one being from my father.

"Come by my side dear. You need not be tense in the presence of friends." Father, with the help of his cane, stood up from his throne with open arms. I scurried into his warm embrace and felt his arms gently wrapped around my fragile body. I knew always that I was his little girl, no matter how old I was. Within a few more moments, the tender moment was broken and my father had sat back down on his throne. Clearing his throat, he addressed me with a more serious note this time.

"Now, it's time we talk of your recent journey to Accordo for politics, shall we?" The authoritative atmosphere was now present in the room which made me feel extremely uneasy. My palms began to feel sweaty as I begin to stumble over my words that barely made it out of my mouth. All eyes were on me, both the council members as well as the king. The pressure was simply too intense for me to bear.

"Accordo…" I murmured quietly, my voice just barely audible.

"Accordo…t-their buildings are breathtaking and the people…" I stare down at my hands to see that I was unconsciously fiddling with them as I continued to talk. My face became visibly flustered the more I had to talk despite the fact that I have known those of the council since I was little. I struggled to find the words to accurately best describe Accordo the best I could. "...the, uh, people are lively and-"

"Leyanette," His voice was monotonous and his face, as I saw, was expressionless when I peeked over my shoulder to look him in the eye. "I asked you to report to us the outcome of our political standings with Accordo, not to describe to the country as beautiful as it is."

My face began to grow hotter out of embarrassment at the realization of what I had just done. _Oh, Etros… kill me now. I can't make words._ I looked up at the council members where their faces wore either annoyed or expressionless expressions. Timid as I was, I tried again.

"S-so, politically… I-"

"Leyanette." Father, at the start of my second attempt, cut me off quickly. I turned around to meet his eyes once more, clearly knowing I have disappointed him and wasted everyone's time. He motioned me to come to his side, in which I did, and leaned his head over to listen. I whispered into his ear my final reports on what occurred in Accordo during my time there and the outcome of the meeting with the first secretary of Altissa. He nodded his head in approval and situated himself in an upright position, clearing his voice to address his council.

"Great news is the only thing I have to share with you all," He began. "Leyanette has successfully established strong neutral terms with Accordo." My father bellowed out, slamming the end of his cane onto the marble flooring. The tense atmosphere faded and the room burst into a short and ordered applause. A large calloused hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to my father to give a small smile. He gave me a curt nod and I took that gesture as an 'ok' to leave. Excusing myself with a small curtsey, I took my leave from the throne room.

Upon exiting the throne, I firmly pressed my back against the closed doors, heaving a sigh of relief. Although the soft murmurs conversing with one another in the throne room erupted my curiosity. Pressing my ear firmly against the door, I began to make clear of the words spoken amongst the council members and my father.

"Despite her intelligence, she is everything a Princess should not be."

"She lacks confidence...and composure."

"Though kind she is gullible."

I removed myself from the door, unable to proceed with the rest of their conversation. I wasn't oblivious to everything I heard; I was well aware that I lacked many qualities of a ruler. Turning away, I made a sharp right turn only to smack right into a hard wall.

"Dear Etros, since when was there ever a wall here?!" I say in utter shock as I attempt to rub the pain away from my nose.

"There was never a wall, just a person. Fortunately for you though it was just a person." A low gruff voice boomed out causing me to flinch. I took my hand from in front of my face to stare at the...large...man looming over me. His presence was strong, intimidating if I might say. And he just stood there, standing his ground; clearly unfazed by my embarrassing fall.

"A-aren't you going to help me up?" He was a soldier, I took note of, for he wore the king's crest on his uniform. I still remained on the floor as he continued to peer down at my helpless form which was then accompanied by a sigh of exasperation. Clearly vexed, he extended his hand down towards me which I hesitantly took.

"You're the one asking me to help you up. Don't act so hesitant." He was clearly in a rush. His arms were crossed over his chest, his foot tapping impatiently against the marble floor, and his brows furrowed and his eyes piercing into mine. Everything about him seemed to scream "fuck you" at the moment.

"I-I wasn't asking for help! I was just...making sure the floor was okay." _Smooth one Leo..._ I mused to myself as I mentally facepalm my forehead. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment, the suspense for an answer clearly eating away at my mentality currently.

"I'm pretty sure the floor is fine," he awkwardly responds back "but anyway, all of this is eating up my time. I'll be on my way." He is quick flee after this, leaving to stumble back on my feet ungracefully.

"H-hey, wait! My name is…" and he was gone, around the corner, and into the throne room.

"Leyanette…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note ~

Ah, please forgive me and this long awaited update! ;w; I've been so busy with exams, but now, I can finally write again! So, as an apology, I'll be giving you guys faster updates than I can muster. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though.

I hope you guys know I genuinely care about the quality of the story I'm posting for all my viewers. Everytime I write something I don't like, I just erase everything. Relatable, anyone? C:

Also, thanks to the user XionNight, she mentioned the concern of a possible age gap between Nyx and the Princess Leyanette. I'll be sure to say it directly within the story, however, she is supposedly older than Noctis. She's about 27. Nyx being 32...they are about 5 years apart.

Now, back to the story!

Also, if you are interested in a story, collab, or one-shot, just PM me with the details and I'll be glad to do one for you!

Hope this was worth the wait (probably not c: :c)

* * *

Chapter 2: | Nyx Ulric |

"Shit...I'm running late. I won't be hearing the end of this from Drautos."

At this hour, there was to be a meeting for all glaives in the briefing room. It was a requirement that all able and non-able glaives were to be on time with no exceptions, leading Nyx to believe this meeting was exceptionally important. He could have been on time, he thought. However, had that girl not run into him and wasted his time, he would not have to worry about getting his ass handed to him by his superior. With a low grunt accompanied by a few more long strides, Nyx's figure had appeared at the doorway of the briefing room. Before him and to his dismay, the rest of the Kingsglaive stood there in an orderly fashion before the Kingsglaive's commander: Titus Drautos.

"Ulric" There was a pause after the commander spoke. "Of all the people I would have thought to be late to this meeting, your name appeared last on my list."

"About that…"

"No excuses, just get your ass in the line up."

Without a word, Nyx Ulric stepped into the line and stood at attention between his two friends: Crowe Altius and Libertus Ostium. With a small snicker, Libertus peaked his head from Nyx's left side, giving his full attention to Crowe.

"Pay up, bitch. Told 'ya he was gunna be late." There was victorious smirk present on Libertus's visage as he sneered at Crowe's defeated stature. She had said nothing in return, reached for the money within her pocket, and reluctantly placed it into Libertus's outstretched hand waiting behind Nyx's back.

"Did you guys _really_ just bet on whether or not I'd be late?" Nyx lifted his brow only to receive inaudible curse words from Crowe and a snickering Libertus. "Tsk, some friends you guys are." Despite the fake utter betrayal he felt within his heart, Nyx could always trust his life within the hands of the two scheming adults on either side of him. Foreigners they were and foreigners they will always be. That is the very bond they shared amongst one another and it was an eternally unbreakable one. Grunting at his two friends, Nyx returned his attention onto his superior shuffling various documents within his hands.

"Now that we are all accounted for, I shall commence with the briefing." In the silence of the briefing room, the sound of shuffling papers could be heard along with few grunts from the commander as he prepared his speech.

"In the region north of Cleigne lies an Imperial base. This is the third base, and based on our intel, it is the strongest. Their magitek is physically enhanced, their numbers greatly overwhelming our own, and their security is practically impenetrable."

"Fucking great…" A glaive by the name of Luche Lazarus seethed loud enough to gain the attention from his surrounding comrades. Stepping forth, unnecessarily shoving Nyx out of his way, he took the spotlight. "So our king is basically sending us to our deathbeds. What are we gonna do? Waltz up to the front gates and demand they let us in." Luche's sneer caused a small uproar of smirks from his cohort in the room.

"That is a _great_ idea, Luche." The commander emphasized, the tone of sarcasm blatantly obvious. "Because that is precisely what we are going to be doing." The uproar of laughters were quick to die down, Luche's cocky attitude along with it. Nyx himself was visibly phazed by the sudden command, however, curious as to how they were going to approach such a tedious task.

"With just the glaive it is but impossible. However, with the King's daughter, not at all."

 _Daughter?_

"We will divide into two groups, in which one will simply play the role of guarding the Princess as she attempts to negotiate a mock neutrality agreement with the commander in charge of the base. The other group will follow through with this distraction to infiltrate the base and nullify it."

"This will all take place in three days time."

 _Princess?_

There was a common perception of confusion shared amongst the glaives in the room. The presence of one heir was made known to all of Lucis, however, unbeknownst to them there was but another heir. Throughout the room, soft murmurs erupted between small groups as they passed unsure expressions to each other. Nyx was rather perplexed at the thought of there being another heir. For all the years he had served King Regis, never had he ever been accustomed to seeing a heir other than Noctis. As if on cue, a regal figure made its appearance by the doorway of the briefing room. Appalled at first, the glaives were frozen in place. After taking another second to register the presence of a significant figure before them, all glaives assembled once more into order, bowing in unison to their approaching king. Clearly, by the reaction of the Kingsglaive, it was not everyday that the king had so graced them with his presence. It was quite rare actually for him to step foot into the Kingsglaive barracks even. Thus, to see him present portrayed a sense of austerity in this upcoming mission.

"Thank you for assembling under such short notices, however, the situation at hand proves it to be a necessity." Regis's voice held great power and charisma, alluring those around him to listen intently to his words. "If we are to fail in this nullification of the imperial base located in Cleigne, we are putting the future of Lucis at stake. Not just that, but my daughter's life as well." There it was, the sudden mention of King Regis's daughter brought the attention of Nyx even more.

"Come introduce yourself, Leyanette." Regis beckoned with a slight motion of his hand for the small figure to come forth. Before them, by the door frame of the briefing room, stood the unknown Princess of Lucis, or in other words, the same exact girl who Nyx had a run in with this morning.

"Hello… My name is Leyanette, the eldest child of your King Regis."

The memories of this morning quickly flooded into Nyx's mind; reminding himself of his disgruntled attitude, in which he had directed it at the princess. He began to feel his heart palpitate, his palms-sweating as he tightly balled his fists together. At the realization that he had been staring for quite some time now, he found a set of blue eyes staring back at him. Their eyes met and he could see her face almost attempting not to contort into an awkward expression. " _Could this day get any...worse?"_ Nyx would begin to mentally curse over and over, thinking of the most degrading things to say to himself. Not only did he allow the Princess of Lucis to fall helplessly to the ground before him, but he did not even show a hint of regret nor remorse when it had happened.

"I..um...hope to make this negotiation possible with your help." Her voice was naturally soft and had a very feminine tone when listening to it. It was obvious she was nervous and unsure of what to say, but what stuck out to many in the room was that her submissive demeanor was rather... _cute..._ as all male glaives within the room would share the same thought, even Nyx himself. Immediately, Nyx had become flustered with the inappropriate thoughts running through his head. Slightly shaking his head, he regained control of his wandering mind only to see that Leyanette was still looking at him dead in the eye. He could not help but feel strangely awkward, sweat dripping down his forehead. For the two, it was as if time had stopped when they peered into each other's eyes.

"And that concludes our briefing. You are all dismissed..." With a small bow to their king, the glaives filled out quickly without another word or sound. "Except for you, Nyx Ulric. Stay behind for a few minutes." As Nyx was about to leave the room, he stopped abruptly at the order of his superior. Now, there were two possible things that Drautos could ever want from him: to hand his ass to him for being late or to hand his ass to him for being late **and** converse about the upcoming mission. Steadily he sauntered over to where the three significant figures stood with his hands held behind his back. He avoided eye contact, which was especially unlike Nyx himself to be so cautious and awkward.

"Sir?" Nyx directed his attention to his superior after giving a quick but polite nod to his king and princess.

"This is him? This is Nyx Ulric?" King Regis spoke up, gaining Nyx's attention.

"Yes, your majesty. That is I."

"It is but a pleasure to finally have a face to accompany the reputable name." Extending a hand out, Nyx accepted and returned the handshake with a slight smile on his face before returning his right hand behind his back.

"I have but one request for you, Nyx Ulric."

"A request, sir?" _This is new._

"I ask that you serve as a personal guard to my daughter, Leyanette, for the time being until you are ordered to relieve your vigilant duties."

At the sudden request, Nyx could not help but hesitate. It was not because Nyx was reluctant, but had the situation this morning not occurred between him and the princess he would have not hesitated to agree to the request. It was inevitable, however, that Nyx would have to accept since the request was coming directly from the king. Leyanette, on the other hand, was visibly stunned at her father's request.

"F-Father, please, I do not need a someone to constantly watch over me!"

"I can always recommend Luche Lazarus, King Regis."

"I fully accept the responsibilities of guarding the princess's life, even if it means endangering my own." Nyx did not know what had overcame him at that very moment. Unbeknownst to him at that moment, it was the mention of Luche that had triggered him. Nyx could not help but feel his blood boil at the thought of Luche being a personal guard to the princess. He was a man of tainted actions and he would not allow such a man to lay his hands or sights on the princess before him.

"Thank you, Nyx Ulric. I leave her in your care then." Regis turned to his disappointed daughter, a worried look on his face as she beckoned her to Nyx's side. Reluctantly, Leyanette followed and was soon perched as Nyx's right side, her shoulder brushing against his upper arm.

"You have my word." Nyx assured the worried father, hoping that his words would bring him ease. A small smile would appear on the king's visage as he directed his attention to his daughter.

"I am going to be busy for the rest of the day, so I will see you at dinner, dear." Leyanette did not respond and only nodded her head in acknowledgment. Without saying a word to her father, Leyanette quickly exited the briefing room, leaving Nyx to follow after her.

"Wait, Nyx Ulric." King Regis called forth the attention of the pursuing glaive. Stopping in his tracks, Nyx listened for Regis's next order.

"Please watch out for Leyanette. She tends to get into trouble quite easily." Nyx did not know what kind of trouble his king had meant, however, he had only hope it was nothing too serious. With another nod, Nyx went off in search of the princess.

Through the hallways of the Kingsglaive barracks and out the doors, no words were shared amongst Nyx and Leyanette. He had finally caught her up to her, catching her before she took the wrong turn out of the barracks. Now, Nyx led them both out the right way while Leyanette trailed slightly behind. The atmosphere was...awkward and tense. It had been since the two had made eye contact. Upon leaving the barracks, Nyx stopped abruptly in his tracks causing Leyanette to ram straight into Nyx's back.

"Ooouch. C-could you please give me a fair warning before you stop?" Leyanette groaned, her soft voice quietly emerging from her mouth.

"Maybe if you looked forward, you would be able to see-" As Nyx said this while turning his attention towards Leyanette, he suddenly stopped as he remembered it was the princess he was addressing. Mentally face palming his forehead, he mentally cursed himself and began again. "Listen, I...uh…I'm sorry about what happened this morning. We didn't get off on the best of starts, so, how about we start over? I'm Nyx Ulric."

"You really aren't good at this 'guarding' stuff, aren't you?" Leyanette peered up at his icy blue eyes, an unamused look on her visage as she spoke. Nyx's own visage contorted into that of vexation as he furrowed his brows at the princess's smart ass remarks. He was irritated, however, attempted to brush it off. _She's as shaken as you are, Nyx. Just give her some time! She'll lighten up and forget everything that happened._ Nyx attempted to encourage himself mentally, though aware he was filling himself with false hope.

"Hey…" Although irritated, he forced out a calm voice. "I really am trying to get us off on a better start."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" There it was, that smart ass remark again.

 _What. the. fuck…Little brat._ Nyx, at this point, was seething internally as he was attempting to maintain his stoic demeanor. Externally, he was as cool as a cucumber. Internally, he was screaming. Taking a deep breath, Nyx attempted to release all that built up anger that was raging within him.

"Nyx!" At the sudden call of his name, Nyx turned his attention the a few familiar approaching glaives: Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, and...Luche. _Bless the six, they've come to save me._ Leyanette visibly winced at the sight of unfamiliar faces and took this opportunity to shelter herself behind Nyx's broad figure.

"Guys…" Nyx heaved a sigh of relief as they slowly stopped before him and the princess.

"We overheard your conversation with the king before leaving. How's the new guard duty treating you?" Libertus joked, smacking a vexed Nyx on his shoulder.

"Amazing." There was a hint of sarcasm in Nyx's voice as he spoke, causing the glaives before him to be confused. Emerging from Nyx's right side, Leyanette finally made her appearance.

"There's the lovely angel." Luche's voice broke out from the rest as he got in between Nyx and Leyanette. Leyanette attempted to pull away but utterly failed as Luche suddenly reached for her hand, taking it within his own, and planting a rough kiss on the back of her hand.

"It must be rough having Nyx as guard. He always looks like he got a stick up his ass, am I right?" Luche was the only one to laugh at his joke as he slung his large and heavy arm around her small neck.

"The names Luche, sweetheart, and what you need is a guard who knows how to handle royalty." Nyx grunted at Luche's informality as he practically glared daggers at the brunette. Libertus, Crow, and Pelna were rather disgusted at his poor display of diplomacy.

"Mmm...care to enlighten me as to who that might be?" Leyanette spoke with a soft voice, very shy and flustered at the physicalness of another man. She held her arms close to her chest hoping that she wouldn't have to touch him as much as she already was.

"Who else? Obviously me, sweetheart." Once more, Luche would bellow out with laughter, throwing his head back in the process.

"You're a rather arrogant person." Leyanette suddenly spoke up, although it was still soft, her voice was bitter.

"What?"

"Arrogance is blinding, however, at times, can be positive. Although, it is all meaningless when you lack common sense and diplomacy in that small brain of yours. I pray to Etros that it does not get smaller. " Nyx's face lit up with bewilderment, while the three remaining glaives in the background gave an 'oh shit' face to each other. Luche was dumbfounded at the sudden attack at his personality and was speechless. At this point in, Nyx stepped in. He placed his large hand against Luche's chest, shoved him backwards, and gently pulled Leyanette into his side, causing the glaives along with Leyanette to be shocked.

"You should be on your way, Luche. Her highness has other matters to attend to." He narrowed his eyes at Luche's defeated stature, who in turn returned the glare. Guiding Leyanette with his hand against her back, he gently urged her forward in the direction of the Citadel as he waved off to his friends. "I'll see you guys another time."

"Got it."

"No worries, Nyx."

"Good luck."

 _Heh, I'm going to need more than just a 'good luck.'_


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I apologies for this year long hiatus. Writers block killed me, graduation happened, and now I'm in college. Accidents happened along the way so yes, life just happened.

This story will be moved over the main account: Kai'ravi-Nee, where you can find another story plus a continuation of The Princess and Her Glaive.

If you have any other comments, please privately message me and I will get back to you quickly. ^^


End file.
